<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The plans by Blackmoore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693904">The plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore'>Blackmoore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Darkest People [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Sociopath Harry Potter, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry meets his father and they plan meticulously and patiently for them to win, for Hadrian to win against the manipulations against him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Darkest People [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal noticed the letter on his desk with the crest of the bank if the wizarding world and opens the letter and reads it more then once</p><p>Hannibal picks his phone up and calls all his clients and has to cancel all of the sessions, and went to the American bank for a portkey to the English bank</p><p>Hannibal mutters the word to activate the portkey and landed the correct way and was lead the meeting where his son should be at</p><p>Hadrian woke up and smiles as he packs every thing up with a smile amd left it in the room as he gives money to Tom the bar keeper, Hadrian went to the bank he's guided in where his father is and looks at his father</p><p>Hannibal looks at Hadrian and stood up he thought his son died he's amazed Hadrian survived and smells his son and nods "Welcome back, Hadrian."</p><p>Hadrian lifts an eyebrow at him not remembering him but smells the air and remember's his father's smell and smiles at his father "Father."</p><p>The goblin Gripclaw didn't speak as he watches them talk and sat behind his desk but let them talk</p><p>Hannibal smiles at his son, at the monster inside of the boy "You'll need my diet, Hadrian." Hadrian approached his father and slowly put his hand in his father's hand and nods</p><p>He smiles as he spoke "I'll, I mean we'll have to plan it out correctly, to get the right reaction, father, Harry Potter will have to die, to make way for Hadrian Lecter heir to the Potter family and Lecter and all the other families that I can claim."</p><p>Hannibal smiles at his son with a chuckle "Of course, make sure to keep yourself in the Harry mold, and study son, and Gripclaw can I look at what it says."</p><p>Gripclaw nods as he let's Hannibal look at the heritage test "Vorpal family, Lily you are naughty." Hadrian looks at his father and smiles slightly as he spoke "Was my mother, what you are?"</p><p>Hannibal looks at his son, his son that is shorter then he was at that age one of the problems from not feeding on human flesh "Yes, she was a Wendigo, Hadrian, the Vorpal family is Wendigo's, though the Vorpal family went exist, but I see what happened, they must've had squibs."</p><p>Hadrian smiles as he listens to what his father said "What is a squib, father?"</p><p>"a squid is a person born to two parents with magic, but the person doesn't have magic." Hannibal looks at his son again "But you and I we have magic but it's very different to the magic user's, we have mind magic, but you were blood adopted by James Potter so you have magic like a normal wizard as well, Hadrian."</p><p>Hadrian nods "So I can use a wand and slip into somebody's mind unnoticed." Hannibal shakes his head and avoids the first subject "To wizard's, no, but you'll have to practice I'll teach you, Hadrian."</p><p>"You didn't answer the first question, Father." Hannibal inclines his head at his son acknowledging what he didn't tell him "You can use a wand if you want, Hadrian."</p><p>He looks at his father and spoke after thinking of hus word's "Should I accept the heir ring of house Lecter Father?"</p><p>Hannibal shakes his head "No you don't have to just yet, Hadrian, make sure to make a will, and make sure it all goes to Hadrian Lecter, son once Harry dies."</p><p>Hadrian nods and smiles "But first let us deal with Gripclaw, Father." Hannibal nods as he tells the goblin what to do and what not to do and to make sure they learn about it after all it would be rude to not to tell them that they are taking money from them for the lost of Potter money and for the stealing of several family heirlooms.</p><p>The goblin grin's viciously after Hannibal finished speaking, Hadrian matches the look as Hannibal stood up and spoke again "Let's go, to my home, I'll return you after you finish the will and I teach you several things."</p><p>Hadrian nods and smiles slightly as he looks at Gripclaw "Thank you for your time, Gripclaw." The goblin nods as he smiles at the heir of Potter family</p><p>Hadrian follows his father out of the goblin bank as Hannibal muttered he word to activate the portkey and they both appeared in the American magic alley</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave this book on a cliffhanger but I felt it appropriate for this book this series</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>